True Peace
by Legacy of the Fallen
Summary: Summary: A near fatal attack unlocks something thought long from this world, as a legend awakens in the body of a small child. The fox never existed, but something far more powerful rested in his body.


Welcome to Legacy of the Fallen's very first fanfiction.

Summary:_** A near fatal attack unlocks something thought long from this world, as a legend awakens in the body of a small child. The fox never existed, but something far more powerful rested in his body. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"_I am the one who will establish peace and order."_ _"Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono"_

His red eyes gleamed eerily in the darkness. Spinning pinwheels off death as he moved with the grace of a panther. The earth would be soaked with the blood of his victims; he would leave none alive; that was his mission. His eyes of death reflected off his dark blade as he slowly unsheathed it from its position on his back. His victims were oblivious to the demise that would soon be upon him and he was grateful. His first target was a woman, having no capabilities of a fighter, nor blessed with the genes of the greatest. Truly a _disgrace_ to even calls herself a member of his clan. She flinched at his blade entered through her back, eyes wide with fright and _betrayal?_

He laughed silently at the mockery of it all. His clan was the betrayers, wanting to live in their petty delusions of grandeur, oblivious to the truth and too stubborn to change their habits. For the village to prosper he needed to be the hammer to dispose of the nails refusing to work together, but rebelling against all order? How _absurd_! His next victim was a male this time that had the privilege of looking his executioner in the eyes before he felt the cold touch of death in an instant. More fell to his cursed blade; a blade that seemed to glow with their cursed blood. There was pity to the damned and his clan was the damnedest of them all. Some tired to fight back, but he quickly slaughtered them without even batting an eye, was this truly the greatest clan in the village?

Others pleaded and begged for their lives, but he gave them no mercy. _Traitors_ deserved nothing more. He took no pleasure in slaughtering them; no joy and no sorrow. This was a _true_ Shinobi.

'_Emotions lead to Hate…and Hate leads to war and conflict_' he was once told, adopting this as his own. He had to be immune to the weakness of the heart; his mission required absolute genocide of the non-believers. The children he ended quickly, for although they were innocent…that innocence would soon warp to arrogance and then change to hate. He was _saving_ lives with his annihilation. He had _seen_ war and was no stranger to death, but his mission was required for _peace_ and that was all that mattered.

He paused to wipe his blade, cleaning it of the _tainted_ blood as he gazed up at the bright moon. Let its radiance wash over him and he _knew _he was right in what he was doing.

Steel meeting flesh was the only melodic tune that filled his eardrums, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Many tried to flee from their fates, but he effortlessly chased them down and ended their lives with a flick of his wrist as their foul essence painted the walls of his family manor. The bright symbol of the clan was ruined with a deep slash in the center; showing the dawn of a new world, the fan will stop blowing as it falls to the wrath of the wielder of the eyes of ruin.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun." His instructors waved as he left the academy, a ill feeling in his gut as he followed the path to his clan district. The walk was surprisingly quiet as he figured more people would be walking about in the merchant district of his clan compound. Yet there was no one, not a _soul._

He shivered as a cold wind passed by him and folded his arms over his chest for warmth as he gazed up at the illuminating moon, as a red haze began to surround the creation; giving the appearance of a blood red moon.

'_I need to get home_' He shivered once again before resuming his path towards his clan home. The streets of his compound were silent and every store and mini-shop blew open and shut with the fierce wind. He flinched at a loud creak assaulted his eardrum and turned to see a window slamming against binds; courteously of the powerful wind.

He wasn't more excited to see the form of his house than this very moment. The doors were already opened and that feeling in his gut returned and he was scared to even move within his house. It didn't _feel_ right. He shrugged the morbid thoughts away and entered through the doorway, wincing as the doors slammed shut behind him.

"Mother? Father?" He called out in the darkness of his manor. "I'm home!"

There was no response and that feeling began to transform and he was beginning to feel paranoid. He opened the door to the kitchen with a panic and flinched when he saw nothing but darkness. The bathroom was slammed open, yet he saw nothing. He checked the dojo, and his room, and his brother's room. Absolutely nothing. He was completely _alone_.

A loud scream shook all his senses as he found his legs moving as his mind was struck in fear. He burst through his clan manor and was frozen to the spot with absolute fear.

"M-Mother! Father!" before his very was his parents bounded together as a shadow stood over them with a gleaming blade. The shadow looked up and those blood red hypnotic eyes entranced him.

"S-Sasuke?" His mother shouted in disbelief, that he was still alive. "Run before _he _kills you!"

The shadow brought its blade down and blood was spilt as he watched his mother be slain, her head rolling beside him. Steel met flesh once again as his father soon joined the afterlife.

He tried to move, but his legs were frozen stiff as the shadow began to move before his appearance was shown in the moonlight.

"B-Big brother Itachi?" He shouted in disbelief as he gazed at his older brother, murderer of his parents.

Itachi said nothing as he gazed at his brother with his glowing eyes of ruin.

"W-What did you do?" The boy demanded of his brother.

"I killed them."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took a step back, "A-And of our family?"

"I killed them as well."

His eyes narrowed in anger, "You bastard!" With a loud battle cry he charged at his brother only to collapse to the floor, the wind knocked out of him as he vomited to the floor.

Itachi said nothing as he pulled back his fist from his brother's stomach and eyed his brother with apathy.

"I-I'm afraid…" Sasuke muttered as he tried to recover to his feet. "I'm afraid!" He rushed out of the manor, never turning back; too afraid at what his brother was going to do to him.

"Somebody Help me!" He called out as he ran through the silent street tears sliding down his eyes. "He's going to kill me! Please!"

He ran into a powerful force and landed on his bottom, staring fearfully into his brother's dark red eyes.

"W-Why?" He croaked out as he glared at his brother with tear-stricken eyes. "Why did you kill them!"

"To test my capacity" Itachi answered coldly as he frowned at his brother. "My only reason."

"That's it!" Sasuke shouted as he rose up to his feet. "You killed our entire family to test yourself?"

"That is correct."

Sasuke charged at his brother again only to get backhanded to the floor as Itachi picked him up by the boy's neck.

"Would you like to see it?" Itachi whispered in the boy's ear. "How I killed the clan?"

Sasuke said nothing as Itachi's eyes began rotate before the tomoes morphed into a dark pinwheel.

"_**Tsukiyomi**_"

Sasuke fell to the floor, as the sky was painted red as the bloody moon hovered over this dark world. He turned to see some of his fellow clan members walking towards him and smiled thinking he had awoke from a horrible dream when a blade pierced their bodies as he watched the from of his brother slay every single human that entered his way. The red fluids painted the earth and walls of the building, as he watched _powerless_ to do anything to stop his brother's onslaught.

"S-Stop!" He shouted at the murderer of his family as he paid the boy no mind. "I said stop!" He rushed forward only to pass through his brother's form and watched in horror as the scene changed to inside the clan manor as his brother killed his parents over and over.

The world slowly began to transform back as Sasuke collapsed to his knees, Itachi's eyes returned to their blood red as he lowered himself to his brother.

"_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life._" He whispered in his brother's ears as the boy collapsed to the ground.

'_Pathetic'_ Itachi frowned when a voice surprised him at how he didn't even detect the child when he entered the manor.

"…Sasuke?" Red eyes met piercing blue.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" The instructor waved as the boy exited the building and he was finally alone.

"So you're here, Naruto." He flinched at the venom the Instructor used when she used his name; it was filled with so much _hate._

"You can go home now, boy" She hissed as he shrugged not wanting to get in an argument with the old lady.

As he neared the exit she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Can you hand these to Sasuke-kun?" She thrust a tan pouch to the boy who had no choice but to grab them. "He left these behind and I wouldn't want his father getting mad at him for that."

"…Whatever." Naruto muttered as he pocketed the pouch and glared at the old woman. "Anything else?"

She hissed and pushed him out of the classroom, slamming the door shut after him.

"Why do I have to help him," Naruto mumbled to himself as he began walking down the path Sasuke had taken. "I don't even like the boy…stupid old lady." He sighed to himself as he walked down the abandoned road and couldn't help but shiver as a fierce wind rushed past him. A feeling of dread filled his mind as he continued down the path towards the Uchiha compound. He contemplated whether or not that he should just drop the pouch and quickly run home, but he said that he would and didn't want to be thought of as a liar.

Nobody was in the Uchiha compound, not in the streets, nor in the shops. It was a ghost town. He shivered again and rubbed his arm for warmth. A loud noise alerted his attention as he lurched forward as a window was hitting the building wall back and forth.

"Stupid wind…" He grumbled feeling embarrassed at how afraid he had been. "Stupid silent scary place…Sasuke better be grateful."

A loud scream echoed in his eardrums; it was a boyish screech.

"That sounds like…Sasuke!" The boy wasted no time moving as he rushed through the dead streets and burst through the clan manor. A loud thud filled the silence of the manor as he rushed through the doors and came upon a frightening sight.

His classmate was on the floor as a shadow stood over him.

"…Sasuke?" The shadow turned and for the first time he felt fear crawl over his entire body as red glowing eyes pierced his dark blue ones. The eyes of belonged to a killer, not a killer, but of a mad man.

He had not expected this _hindrance_ to intrude on his genocide. The boy's eyes were laced with fear and he wondered how quickly he should finish the boy off. He knew who the child before him was; Naruto Uzumaki vessel to the nine-tailed fox, scorn of the village of Konohagakure. Was it wise to end the life of the boy merely due to the fact that he stumbled upon this great event?

'_Yes, there must be no mercy_.' He realized to himself and watched as the boy had rushed to his foolish brother's side.

"Sasuke! Wake up, Sasuke!" The child screamed the silent boy and Itachi frowned, having thought the two hated each other. He stepped forward when the child raised his head towards him and he flinched at the hate that resonated through the boy's eyes.

'_Can a child have this much hate_?" He pondered, his interest in the boy growing over time.

"You did this to him, didn't you!" The child roared as he stepped forward, his anger overwhelming his fear.

"That is correct, I incapacitated him soon after I killed my family," Itachi answered calmly before scowling at his prone brother. "_Pathetic_ really, he faints after I merely showed him what I did to our family."

"You Monster" The child shouted and Itachi tilted his head to the side, curious at the child had negated all of the fear he had upon entering the clan manor. "They are your family! What reason do you have!"

"Reason?" Itachi repeated as a cold smile formed on his face. "My reason is simple; I wanted to test myself."

"Unfortunately, you have seen enough, Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled at the child as he raised his blade. "Know it well that you have been sacrificed in this joyous day as a reminder of arrogance to the world."

He lunged forward, steel meeting flesh as the child cried out in pain; his blade deep in the boy's shoulder.

'_He moved to the side to avoid a fatal injury'_ Itachi figured out as the boy began nursing his wound. '_It was sudden and happened in a split second, but his eyes altered before changing back to their blue hue.'_ He lifted the child with his blade and slammed the body to the wall.

"Show me it," He demanded of the child, the slight alteration was plaguing his mind and he needed to know. The child's confused look frustrated him as he plunged the blade in deeper and watched as the child began to cough up blood. "So be it then…"

His blood red eyes morphed into the dark pinwheels as he scowled at the child.

"_**Tsukiyomi.**_"

He watched as a cross rose from a ripple in the water and the child was attached to it.

"W-What is this?" He smiled as could taste the fear that was emitting from his victim and waved an arm as if showing the child this world.

"This is my world, Naruto-kun, this is my power." He raised his hand as blades materialized out of thin air and pierced the boy who screamed in pain, looking down at the blade emitting from his body.

The blades entered in and out as the child's body was engulfed in agony, when Itachi noticed something particular about the boy. Blood was slowly sliding down from his eyes and when the boy raised his head, Itachi was wreaked with doubt. The child's sapphire eyes had altered with a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a grayish-purple iris and sclera.

The child raised his palms has Itachi was struck with a powerful force and the world around him shattered. The world quickly formed back into reality as Itachi was panting for breath as he dropped the child, his blade hitting the floor with a clang. The wound slowly began to heal itself and the child slowly rose up, a dark aura resonating from his body. He raised his palms once again and Itachi was blasted with the same powerful force as before as he was thrown into the wall.

He spit out blood and gazed at the child with a feeling that rushed through him for the first time; _Fear_. Fear of the unknown, as the child was showing power that he had never seen or heard of. Again another force struck him as he was thrown through the wall.

'_This power!' _Itachi tried to fight back by throwing his kunai and shuriken but they were stopped in mid-air before being forced back towards him. '_It's unreal…I have to retreat!'_ He glanced to his rear as he sensed power signatures rapidly approaching and knew he had to flee before he was caught; as a loud thud caught his attention. The child had fallen to the ground, blood pouring from his sockets and Itachi raised his hands in a seal as he vanished in a swirl of leaves, those eyes would be haunting his dreams for a long time.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was known as the "Professor of The Shinobi art" and even _he _was confused at whatbefallen the boy he thought of as family. He was the Third Hokage, Village Champion, of Konohagakure. Something had happened to the boy, something unknown, and he was scared. Fear of the unknown was common in Shinobi, but he was the _best_, he wasn't allowed to have fear. As he watched as red liquid slid down the boy's face, he was struggling to remain calm in the situation. The nurse had finished wrapping a fresh bandage over his eyes; the blood covered one already being disposed of.

"…Sama?" He winced at failing to notice that doctor had snuck up on him, and had just finished asking him a question.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat yourself, Doctor Ishida?" Hiruzen asked kindly as he brought his full attention to the flustered Doctor.

"Y-Yes…I was saying that the boy has been relapsed into a coma, much like the other boy," Ishida reported with a sigh, the stress evident in his eyes. "What was done to the two boys has attacked their minds, and only young Sasuke has physical injuries while the h

Hiruzen frowned to himself, '_An entire clan wiped out, sparing one heir and now another child was drawn into this horrible night…Itachi…'_

"I want a full status report on both boys should anything change in their status" The aged leader commanded as the doctor quickly nodded his head. "I will have guards positioned outside both rooms and forbid anyone besides you and nurses of your choosing to enter who vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

The smell of death lingered in the air, a foul horrible scent. The sky bled red and even the moon was a darker crimson. Bodies littered the streets, hanging from the buildings; they were everywhere. The dark scavenges swarmed the corpses, their bodies as dark as the abyss, their eyes a glowing red of death. The rain did nothing to the essence that filled the earth, infact the rain was causing the fluids of the dead to increase from mere puddles. The eerily rain was truly a beauty, as red as the blood that littered the streets glowing in the radiant moonlight. A small figure was walking through the endless piles of bodies.

"_**War…a truly disgusting beast, savage yet can end with a mere whimper…**_" a wise voiced echoed throughout the entire death ridden area. "_**People blindly wage wars for their petty problems and nobody truly wins. Tell me child, why is there war?**_"

The small figure jumped as the voice addressed it, not expecting to find anything or anyone in this cursed place.

"_**Because there is no peace!**_" the voice boomed, shaking the very foundation of the land. "There_** is no True Peace in this world. Everything in life has an opposite. While others may bring devastation; only one wants peace.**_"

Suddenly the sky began to shake as a pair of eyes opened in the sky, bright red eyes with a ripple like pattern around the pupil, with a grayish-purple iris and sclera.

"_**You have been blessed with the eye of Samsara, my legacy, the birthright of what I have become and inspired to accomplish! I have searched centuries for a heir to my legacy, somebody to accomplish my dream of true peace in this world, you are my child of destiny. While others will conspire to wanton destruction on this world, you will have to stop them; True Peace is the solution for this world!"**_

"…_**Tell me your name, child of peace, let this world soon know it savior!"**_

The moonlight blared down at the small figure, revealing its appearance. It was a small boy, with platinum blond hair, tanned skin, he looked thin and malnourished. Faint silver whisker-like birthmarks covered his cheeks, giving him the appearance of a fox. His sapphire blue eyes radiated the same ripple like pattern around the pupil as he gazed into the eyes of a legend, his voice but a mere whisper.

"…Uzumaki Naruto…"

Thus, a legend met another legend and _**True Peace **_will soon be realized or so help the world fall to its own corruption.

_**End of First Chapter**_

_**Read and Review if you enjoyed the story, comments are welcome and praises enjoyed. Tell me what you thought and feel free to give any helpful advice.**_

_**Till next time, happy reading!**_


End file.
